Cullens go Skiing
by Lizzie123
Summary: One day Carlisle Cullen has the ingenious idea to take the whole family on a week and a half long ski trip in Colorado at Winter Park. What will happen to them? What will they do? Go crazy?


**Cullen's go Skiing**

**Chapter 1: Dreaming of Skiing**

**A/N: Heyy guys!!! Ok so I worked really hard on this story during school mainly considering I was in class and had great inspirations from friends. I want to dedicate this story to my good friend Bridget for inspiring me to keep on writing and helping me think of great ideas. She and I go to school together and sat in Spanish class among other classes writing side by side. We had so much fun with that! Also I would really like to thank a bunch of people including my friend Carrie for always writing ideas on my handwritten copy of this story and editing my paper. Thank you Bridget and Carrie!!!!!**

**CPOV (Carlisle's Point of View)**

One day while I was contemplating the idea of a family vacation popped into my head. I decided to look up on Google some good ideas for a family vacation during the winter time. I decided that we would be gone for a maximum of a week and a half. It was final. And the whole family was going, which includes Jacob and Renesmee that is, if it was ok with Bella & Edward. Now all I have to do is go on the internet and choose a destination.

After spending nearly an hour on the internet, I found the perfect travel spot: Winter Park in Colorado.

Sounded like fun and I had only been skiing with my vampire friend and his son once before in my 300-hundred some years of living. Who was keeping track? Not me!!!

My friend, John Kingston and his son Stephen Kingston were both great skiers and snowboarders then and I believe Stephen is now a pro, or at least that's what I here from Alice who's obsessed with him. Better keep him off my mind at all costs necessary. Anyway, apparently Stephen will be competing in a contest in about 3 weeks.

That will be the perfect time to go! My old friend John and I would finally get to meet up again! Rosalie and Alice will definitely love this vacation, but Emmett and Jasper won't!

Just as I was reserving plane tickets I got a call from Alice on my Blackberry saying to consult the family first. (**A/N: The famous Blackberry is mentioned in my good friend CarsmeCarlislexEsme story called Spring Break? Read it!**)

After that little discussion with Alice telling her not to tell anyone or think about it, I looked at my Rolex on my left wrist and it read 5:45 P.M. Great! Now I have to speed home before my head is ripped off. (**A/N: A link to the Rolex if you're interested is on my profile**)

The minute I stepped in the door, I am greeted by my beautiful wife Esme who hasn't heard about the idea quite yet. Although she didn't know what my big idea was, she knew something was up and she wanted to know what was going on.

I got on the house's loud speaker almost immediately after walking in the door and kissing Esme. "Everyone get down here now and into the living room before I kick your sorry asses out!!!" I made it sound like I was angry because that would freak everyone out more… I am so mean! Hehehe!!

My family slowly crept down the stairs nervous about what was going to happen. It was quite funny actually. Emmett whispered, "What did you guys do now?!" to all his siblings.

Then someone quickly replied, "Us?! What did _you _do this time? I mean come on Emmett; you are the reason for almost all of the family meetings we have."

"FIVE!!! FOUR!!!..." I added that in to see what would happen next. I think I thoroughly scared everyone considering they were in their seats and ready to go by the time I counted to three.

_Wow, I finally have some power over them. _I thought to myself. _Edward get the hell out of my head before I come attack you. If you figure out what this meeting is about I am doing to you what you did to James a few years back._

As fast as he could, Edward was out of my mind. Thank God!!!

"May I have everyone's _undivided _attention please?" I asked. I was preparing to give them my long drawn out speech on what they did "wrong" then tell them the real meaning of this family meeting. _Here goes nothing_, I thought. "So what you did today was VERY wrong. First you terrorized your mother's kitchen, you destroyed all your bedrooms, tore down a few trees, teepee the people who live on Charlie's block including Charlie, and spray painted the windows."

I then pulled open a shade revealing a coat of multi-colored spray paints, thank you wolves!!!

"WHAT?! That's shit! We didn't do that. I swear! We didn't do any of that. I can prove it!!!" Jasper was so anxious.

I start laughing my head off at their insane assumptions! That is too funny that they thought I was serious.

"Ok, sorry guys just had to mess with you all. It was funny! Anyway back to business." I quickly glanced at all the faces of my children. Most were in hysterics except Alice who was having a vision. And she wouldn't even tell anyone about this vision. "I've arranged plans to go on a family vacation! And yes Jacob, you can come if it's ok with Bella and Edward. Anyways, does anyone but Alice or Edward want to guess where we are going?"

I gave everyone a minute or two to yell out a guess.

Rosalie was first to exclaim her idea, "Paris?!!!! Please!!! They shopping is incredible and Alice and I both would have a great time."

Before I had time to say no, Jasper screamed, "Oh. My. God. I know!!! A tour of the Civil War museums in the South!!! Finally! I knew you'd come through Carlisle."

Poor Bella had absolutely no idea so she took off her shield and thought something to Edward who in return shook his head no.

Again, I didn't have time to answer before Emmett decided his idea was the best and by far "most important". "VEGAS BABY!!!! I must go gamble!!!"

Esme said," Carlisle, I am up for anything. I choose to go where you go. I follow you anywhere."

I decided to come out with it before a certain someone- Alice!- spilled the beans. "We are going to see my old friend who taught me something I think most of you guys will enjoy. We are going-"

"SKIING AT WINTER PARK IN COLORADO!!!!!" Alice screamed. "Sorry, I couldn't contain myself." She then rolled up in the fetal position and began rocking back and forth uncontrollably and shaking her head back and forth. She must've been fighting herself inside her head, again.

"Damn it, Alice!" I muttered under my breath Of course everyone heard and gave me a suspicious stare. They seemed to be ecstatic about skiing, except of course the girls were so amazed it wasn't something that wasn't snowy.

Emmett began jumping up in down in his seat uncontrollably with a retarded looking smile on his face that stretched from ear to damn ear. He looked like an 8 year old at a candy store with an unlimited amount of money for candy. "Yippee!!!!" He yelled with extreme excitement in his voice.

I glanced over at Alice to see if she was any better, which of course she was. She was sitting up again with a smirk on her face looking very accomplished for what she had done. She was very proud to say our destination. There was a new shined in her eyes that I hadn't seen before and she seemed almost excited that we would be going skiing.

"Alright. I want questions, comments, concerns, ideas, and thoughts from all of you now. Speak up because you don't comment you aren't going. And you are loosing your credit cards, cars, and _piano Edward_!" I told everyone that after I heard a few oohs & aahs then an ugh.

First to speak was Esme. "I love skiing!!! I've been so many times and I used to go all the time when I was little. Oh! And Winter Park is where I first learned how to ski. I love going there but I haven't been there in almost forever."

"How in the hell did you remember that?" I asked her considering we were all vampires and we had no recollection from our human years.

"Well, you see I wrote down all my memories and everything in a book. I actually still have my baby book, photo albums, certificates, and just about all the other common keepsakes you would save. I found them at my old house that I found just after I became a vampire and I still had vague memories of it all. Esme told me some information that could've revealed her past to us all a long time ago. I was so excited for her!!!

After getting through all of the other children's questions, comments, concerns, and ideas I thought it was about time to go buy the plane tickets.

Yay! I was so excited. I got on the phone with the operator and had her connect me with John Kingston. I called him and explained. He was more than delighted that we were coming.

As a reward for being such good sports, I allowed Alice and Rosalie to get their way; we got the most expensive hotel around of course with the best suites and all that. Of course. O well! This does have to be fun for all of us and apparently the resort is part of Winter Park so it was perfect!

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! Please, please, please review!! If I get at least let's say 5 reviews then I will post the next chapter within a week. The more reviews, the sooner you find out what Alice and Rosalie do about all this. Will they shop 'til they drop? Or will they run away? What will happen…? Please review!!! Thanks guys!!! You all are awesome!!!**


End file.
